A Moment in Time
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: Mamoru and Pluto have a conversation regarding his future. A short piece, all dialogue, but a piece of work I am madly in love with.


"Your feelings for her are real."

Mamoru jumped at the sound of the voice from inside his apartment. He had only left it empty to spend a few moment, alone, on his balcony. His eyes met dark garnet and he grinned.

"You've been watching me again, Pluto."

The mysterious woman standing in front of him smiled. "Whenever an important figure in history threatens to disrupt the time flow by any means, it wavers. The time flow's reaction to your thoughts concerned me so I had to investigate." Her smile faded. "You're concerned about Serenity."

"Yes." He sighed. "I mean, I love Serena and I'd do anything to be with her forever. But is that enough? Can an entire kindgom be built on love alone?"

Pluto was quiet for a moment, carefully considering her answer to her future King.

"Yes. Love is the single most important element. Love for yourself makes you fight to live. It is your love for your country, for your world, that makes you strive for it to constantly improve, to help your fellow man. People will live and die for a kingdom, for rulers, which they love, which provide them with security and freedom and the knowledge that their leaders will do what it takes to preserve their way of life. Can two people build an empire who's relationship is based solely on love alone? No. Love between man and a woman can fade, can change. A relationship requires more than love; it needs understanding and respect and patience as well as love to survive."

"How important is my role in Crystal Toyko?"

The question was blunt.

Pluto hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Traditionally, the Moon Kingdom was one that was, for many millenia, dominated by the woman. It was believed that since it is the Goddess who has the power to give life, she has the power to control and take it away. We always knew that the male played a part in the creation of life, and for that, we honored the male, but once the male had served his purpose for the Goddess, he became redundant.

"Mamoru, when you marry Usagi, you will be merely a figurehead. It will be Usagi who will have the ruling power. You will be expected to help her conceive children to carry on her line and you will be expected to be her escort. If she choses, she may allow you to have a more pro-active role in her life, but you will never be allowed to forget that you are NOT her equal, merely her husband. She will love you, but her duty will be to her people first."

"And the Senshi?"

"We will serve Usagi in whatever manner she choses."

"If you wish to marry?"

"Our husbands are chosen by the Queen."

"Doesn't that seem a little.. medieval to you?"

Pluto met Mamoru's eyes. "I personally feel that it's important that we maintain the traditions of the ancient court. But.. seeing as I will never marry, I can say that without hesitation. The other senshi, especially the Inner Senshi, they know their duties to Usagi but they also run their lives according to their emotions. If Usagi choses mates whom they do not love, it will be difficult for them."

"You have sympathy for them, yet you reserve none for me, Pluto. Why?"

"Because you have a choice."

Mamoru nodded. "Then tell me, what will happen if I do not marry Usagi."

"You will follow your heart."

"And where will that lead me?"

"To the temple, like it always has."

Mamoru's face went blank. "How did you know?"

Pluto smiled. "The same way you knew exactly what I was going to say. Because I watch you, I know you. Our bond of friendship is strong. Your feelings for Rei, they are not easily disguised - nor are hers for you. Mamoru, you have a decision to make. Continue on the path you are now and you will marry Usagi and become everything you are afraid to become."

"Or...."

"Follow your heart to the fire maiden and hope that Usagi understands."

"But won't that screw up the time line?"

Pluto nodded. "Perhaps. Or perhaps your actions are the right ones."

"How will I know which is right?"

"You won't."

Mamoru considered this for a moment, then smiled. "Thank you for your counsel. You are right, you know me very well."

It was with this that Pluto let down her guard. "I know you because I love you. Any human being who has earned your love is very special, indeed. However, I am glad you have chosen your heart over your duty. Usagi will be a fine ruler and you will be a fine husband, to someone else."

"You already knew what my choice would be."

Pluto smiled, the depth of her mystery still surprising Mamoru. "She waits for you. She has seen it in the flames and she knows you will come for her. Yet the flames have failed to reveal the hour of your arrival. She will wait for you forever. Do not tarry"  
~Fin~ I wrote this dialogue out a long long time ago and I love it. I love the way Mamoru realizes that he alone holds his fate in his own hands. I love that Pluto is there to advise him, and then opens up about how she feels about him. I love the fact that I can literally see Rei sitting at the fire as this conversation is occuring, knowing what she knows, and wondering when he will realize it. I also love the fact that I also see Mamoru running up the temple steps to and finding her waiting at the top for him not long after the conversation has ended. 


End file.
